In order to expand photographic uses, a conventional, simple strobe stand for wireless use is disclosed (see Patent Literature 1, for example).
The strobe stand disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is formed of one planar plate member that has three support-leg parts. The top surface of the plate member is provided with a strobe device attachment section. Three support legs are disposed in the positions of the vertexes (tips) of the three support-leg parts that form an equilateral triangle on the bottom surface of the plate member. Rubber non-slip members are fixed to the bottom surfaces of the support legs, allowing the strobe stand to be installed on a supporting surface.
However, the strobe stand disclosed in Patent Literature 1 cannot adhere closely to the supporting surface for fixation thereto. Thus, when the light-emitting part of the strobe device is rotated for bounce illumination, the strobe stand can be displaced from the intended installation position.
Generally, in the strobe device mounted on the strobe stand, the illumination angle can be changed to a desired angle for bounce illumination, according to the intension of a photographer. However, the bounce position is manually set, and thus when the photographing timing is bad, the photographer can miss a photo opportunity. The effect of vibrations and swings may cause the strobe device mounted on the strobe stand to move from the installation position. Thus, stable light distribution characteristics of the strobe device cannot be obtained.